


Damsel in Distress

by Miah_Arthur



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Arthur/pseuds/Miah_Arthur
Summary: Jaskier finds Geralt chained to another bed, but this time takes good care of him before freeing him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 124
Collections: Geraskier Kink Bingo





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to WTH for pre-reading for me.

****

# Chapter One

****

"Geralt?" Jaskier knocked on the door of the room. 

"Jaskier?" 

Geralt's voice held a note of something… Jaskier wasn't sure what, so he pushed the door open and strode in.

Embarrassment. 

That's what was in Geralt's voice. He lay facedown on the bed, his ankles chained to the foot of the bed, and his arms stretched above him, manacle chains running through the headboard. 

Jaskier chuckled. "Again, Geralt? Who was it this time? Yennefer? Triss?"

Geralt blushed. "No."

"Oh? This is getting interesting then. Who did you let chain you up this time?"

"He swore he'd release me."

"Should I check to see if he robbed us?"

"Only of pleasure. He heard footsteps and bolted out of the window."

"Guilty conscience, huh? Did he think me the jealous type?"

"His wife, I suspect. A woman called for him in the hallway."

Jaskier pressed a hand to his breast. "And you accuse me of being a homewrecker?"

"He didn't say he was married."

"As you've told me many times, that is no excuse." Jaskier stepped over to the bed, his gaze tracing over Geralt's body. "Look at you. Can't even wait a few hours for me to finish earning this room."

"Jaskier." The tone wasn't a whine. The great White Wolf didn't _whine_ , but it was high and needy, and Geralt rocked onto his hip revealing his erection.

Jaskier tutted at him. "Did you really get interrupted?" He grasped Geralt's cock firmly and stroked, using the movement of the loose foreskin in lieu of oil. "Or did you get what you wanted and are hoping for more?"

Geralt gasped. "I—"

"Yes?" Jaskier pressed the underside of the glans with each stroke. 

"I didn't—"

Jaskier let go of his cock, and Geralt groaned. "Don't…"

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you wanting, my dear, but I did have rather too many clothes on." Jaskier fished the oil from his pocket before sitting his pile of clothes on the desk. He crawled onto the bed and straddled Geralt's thighs. "Seeing you like this makes me so hard."

He drizzled oil over his cock and onto Geralt's ass and thighs. With one hand, he guided his cock through the oil, spreading it over Geralt, dragging it over his hole. Geralt twitched hard. "Sensitive tonight."

Jaskier leaned forward until he was lay flat over Geralt, his legs on Geralt's, his chest to Geralt's back. He thrust down between Geralt's cheeks and thighs. The heat and friction were almost as good as penetration, and the noises Geralt made as he brushed over his hole only made Jaskier harder. He kissed the back of Geralt's neck, along his jaw. An unexpected splash of cologne—citrus and herbal—startled him. 

"What's this?"

"Nothing."

Jaskier paused his movement, the head of his cock nestled against Geralt's balls. "This is him, isn't it?"

Geralt buried his face in the mattress. 

"It is." Jaskier gripped Geralt's hair and dragged his head back, exposing his neck. He shifted his hips, and Geralt moaned. Jaskier licked Geralt's throat over the scent grinning at the way Geralt shivered underneath him. He latched onto the spot, licking and sucking, marking his claim.

" _Fuck_."

Jaskier rolled his hips, the head of his cock gliding between Geralt's cheeks, pressing on his hole, sliding lower along the internal ridge of Geralt's cock and pressing against his tight balls, then reversing. He kept it torturously slow, savoring every subtle change. 

He kept his grip in Geralt's hair and on his throat until sweat beading between them made him shift unsteadily over Geralt. He threaded his arms under Geralt's, gripping him tightly, and snapped his hips faster. The little sounds Geralt made drove him wild, and he wouldn't last much longer. The tightening in his groin made him desperate for more heat, more friction. Geralt clenched his thighs, squeezing all of Jaskier's cock in one glorious instant, and he came with a groan, spilling over Geralt's balls.


	2. Chapter Two

****

# Chapter One

****

Jaskier caught his breath and kissed the back of Geralt's neck. He rolled off Geralt and patted him on the ass. "So I assume you'll just want me to leave you here in the hopes he comes back?"

" _Jaskier_ ," Geralt growled, rattling the chains. 

He laughed and draped himself over Geralt's side. "Oh, you want to come, too?"

Geralt shook him off and glared at him. 

Jaskier brushed the hair away from Geralt's face. "I would never leave you wanting and immobile. Hold still." He wet a cloth in the basin and wiped Geralt down, sweeping across his sweaty back first. He wrung the cloth out and nudged his legs apart to clean the oil and come away. Geralt's hips jerked as Jaskier fondled his balls. Jaskier rolled them in his hands, squeezed and stretched until Geralt was panting and whimpering into the mattress.

Jaskier oiled his hand. "Roll over." 

Geralt flipped over, his arms and legs crossing. His pupils were wide, and his lower lip bitten red. Jaskier kissed him, taking his time, pressing his lips to Geralt's featherlight. He gradually pressed harder, the pillowy softness of Geralt's lips parted, letting him dart his tongue into Geralt's mouth. At the same time, he slid his hand over the head of Geralt's dick and slowly down the shaft. He caught the gasp as the tight ring of his fist popped over the ridge of the head and sat back, grinning. 

"Like that?"

Geralt nodded. 

"You want me to put my mouth to work, don't you?" He pulled a long, slow stroke up. "Shut me up for once, right?"

"Yes!"

"You are so beautiful laid out and wanting."

The noise Geralt made didn't qualify as a word, and Jaskier took mercy on him. He slid his down, around Geralt's balls, to knead at the space behind them while he scooted down on the bed. Geralt's cock was perfect—longer than average, but not very girthy, the head stood out prominently over the shaft, inviting. Jaskier to press his clenched lips over it, slowly pressing down, mimicking the grip he'd used with his fist, and Geralt's entire body jolted when the head popped past the embouchure of his lips. 

He slid all the way to the base in one smooth motion. Geralt's hips bucked, bumping the back of his throat. Jaskier pulled back and pressed Geralt's hips down.

"Sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, dear. Just let this remind you." He gave a sharp press with his hand. 

Geralt nodded frantically, and Jaskier enveloped him to the base again, while he pressed his knuckle against Geralt's prostate. 

"Jaskier!" Geralt jerked his arms, rattling the chains again. "Faster. _Please_ faster."

How could he deny such a plea? He bobbed up and down. Geralt squirmed and panted. Jaskier moved his hand to the shaft of Geralt's dick and jerked in time with his bobbing. The oil made for an ultra-smooth glide, worth it even if it would leave an odd taste in the back of his mouth later. The rattling of the chains and Geralt's panting grew more frantic. Jaskier ground down on Geralt's prostrate and sucked as hard as he could. 

Geralt's muscles went rigid, and he shouted. His dick spasmed as spurt after spurt of hot, salty come shot into Jaskier's mouth. He sucked and worked his tongue against the underside of the head. Geralt thrashed and moaned, coming and coming until he fell limp against the bed. 

He twitched as Jaskier released his softening dick. "Hmm, Jaskier."

"Want me to let you out now?"

"Mmhmm."

Jaskier wiped his hands and mouth and got the key from his pants pocket. "You did well that time!" he said as he released Geralt's ankles. 

"I barely got anything out."

"It worked though!" The bruise Jaskier had sucked stood out in stark relief against the skin of Geralt's throat. He licked his lips, a low thrum of arousal settling into his groin. "And that spot of scent? Brilliant twist!"

"Hmm, liked your reaction."

"Maybe next time, I'll be the damsel. That might be easier for you to speak through?"

Geralt rubbed his wrists after Jaskier freed him, and his eyes narrowed with mischief. "Possibly." 

Jaskier stepped closer, pretending he didn't notice Geralt's plan. "Think about it, plan—" He broke off with a yelp as Geralt's arms shot out with superhuman speed and dragged him onto the bed. "Good start!" he said, smushed against Geralt's chest. 

"Less talking, more holding now."

He squirmed until he could kiss Geralt. "I like this plan."


End file.
